Autour d'une table
by Grenouille Verte
Summary: Série de petits one shots autour d'une table. Divers personnages, diverses situations et divers genres.
1. Enlève tes lunettes

_Salut ! Alors pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui pour Monster Academy ou Réminiscence mais un recueil de petits one shots. Et voici justement le premier avec Midorima et Akashi. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop ridicule._

 _Enfin, je dis petits os car ils sont courts mais ils font mille mots minimums, quand même !_

* * *

Akashi observait Midorima depuis un moment. Le vert était en train de lire un livre d'Haruki Murakami et ne se préoccupait absolument pas du rouge. Le magenta avait alors le champ libre pour l'observer.

Seijûrô aimait beaucoup Shintarô. C'était un garçon gentil avec qui discuter était agréable. Il était bon au shôgi également. Ils y jouaient beaucoup d'ailleurs. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très souvent ensemble car ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun: l'amour du basket, le goût des études et la même passion pour la musique classique. De plus, ils jouaient tous les deux du piano.

En fait, Akashi avait beaucoup vu de choses chez Midorima et inversement. Sauf une. Enfin, il n'avait pas vu certaines choses autres mais celle-là, il voulait absolument la voir. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Le rouge se disait qu'il ne suffirait pas de demander pour que le vert le fasse. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. En vrai, ça n'aurait absolument dérange son ami d'enlever ses lunettes juste quelques secondes. Mais le magenta était trop fier pour s'abaisser à lui demander ça.

Comme tout aristocrate qui se respecte, Seijûrô avait une certaine fierté due à son rang et il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de demander de telles choses à des personnes qu'il aimait. Ce qui pouvait être aberrant parfois.

\- Il y a un problème, Akashi ? demanda subitement Midorima.

\- Non. Pourquoi donc ? demanda son interlocuteur.

\- Tu me regardes depuis tout-à-l'heure.

Oups, il s'était fait grillé. Et maintenant ? Que faire ? Il lui fallait inventer une excuse probante. Et vite.

\- Heu... et bien... en fait je cherchais juste à savoir ce que tu lisais en lisant avec le reflet de tes lunettes.

RI-DI-CULE. Mais vraiment ridicule. En matière d'excuses bidons, il en avait une jolie ! Même Aomine n'avait pas fait si pire ! Et pourtant dieu sait ce que le métis avait put inventer pour les fois où il était en retard ou séchait les cours... et les deux amis en avaient entendues des vertes et des pas mûres venant de lui.

\- Je vois.

Ce fut la seule réponse de Shintarô. Seijûrô se retenu d'aller se cacher quelque part. Kami-sama, quelle honte il avait en ce moment ! La vérité était juste qu'il essayait d'imaginer son ami sans ses lunettes. Mais il était trop fier pour le dire. Fichue fierté ! On aurait dit Végéta, honnêtement !

Ah, il fallait voir le ridicule de la situation présente pour le croire ! Le grand Akashi Seijûrô trop fier, ou timide, pour demander à son ami d'enlever ses lunettes ! Un coup à faire ricaner plus d'un.

\- Et c'est quoi la vraie raison de ton regard sur moi ? voulut savoir Midorima en fermant son livre.

\- Hein ?

Coincé ! Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Et pourtant, il savait que le vert cherchait toujours à avoir des explications. Et maintenant ? Il allait faire quoi ? Le rouquin essaya de réfléchir rapidement à une idée mais rien lui vient et il décida de ne rien dire. Son ami soupira. Comment lui dire que ce n'étais pas en faisant l'autruche que ça allait arranger les choses ? Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et soudain, il eut une illumination.

Il connaissait Akashi depuis longtemps. Et il savait que le magenta ne l'avait jamais vu sans lunettes. Est-ce que par hasard...

\- Tu veux me voir sans mes lunettes, c'est ça ? devina Shintarô.

\- Comment tu... commença Seijûrô.

\- Tu m'a jamais vu sans. Je pense que c'est pourquoi tu me fixe ainsi. Je me trompe ?

Le rouge le regarda un peu étonné. Comment le vert avait-il trouvé ? Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Zut. Et maintenant, que dire ? Autant jouer la carte de la vérité, à présent.

\- Et bien, disons que je suis curieux de te voir sans en effet. Mais après...

\- Ne prends pas la peine de trouver une excuse boiteuse. lui dit Midorima. Tu peux exprimer ton désir clairement. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Cette remarque fit très légèrement rougir son interlocuteur qui détourna un peu le regard.

\- Hum, donc tu veux me voir sans mes lunettes ? continua Shintarô.

\- Oui. affirma Akashi en regardant à nouveau son ami.

\- Bien.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il enleva ses lunettes. Et il n'y avait pas photo pour le magenta: Midorima était bien plus beau sans ses lunettes. Du moins, c'était l'avis d'Akashi.

\- Tu es mieux comme ça. lui dit son ami. Ça rend ton visage moins sérieux.

\- Peut-être. fit le vert. Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? sourit Akashi tout en plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Heu, je... commença le vert.

\- Tu ? l'encouragea à poursuivre le rouge en continuant de contempler son voisin de table.

\- Je ne vois rien sans mes lunettes ! s'exclama Shintarô en les remettant précipitamment en rougissant un peu.

Ce qui cassa toute la magie de l'instant. Seijûrô fut un peu surpris par le geste du fan d'horoscopes et fit une petite moue triste juste après. Il préférait quand son ami n'avait pas ses lunettes.

\- Tu ne vas pas bouder parce que j'ai remis mes lunettes, quand même ?! s'écria Midorima.

\- Bouder ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui, Midorima ? s'indigna le magenta.

Le vert se contenta de soupirer en remontant ses verres et il reprit sa lecture comme si rien ne s'était passé laissant son ami lire le texte par le reflet de ses verres comme il disait si bien.


	2. Embrasse Kise-kun

_Salut ! Alors voici le second one shot de Autour d'une table. Alors merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait plaisir. Alors, je ne cherchais pas spécialement à faire du MidoAka ou plutôt du AkaMido dans le contexte de l'autre one shot. Mais si vous voyez du yaoi, c'est tout aussi bien aussi !_

 _Alors pour répondre à Mayshea, vers les quatre dernières minutes de l'épisode dix-neuf de Kuroko no Basket, on voit Midorima avec Takao dans un bain publique et il n'a pas ses lunettes. On le voit aussi un court instant sans à l'épisode soixante-trois. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus quand. Je crois vers le milieu de l'épisode mais j'en suis pas certaine._

 _Alors, voici mon second os et je revoie mon objectif des mille mots à la baisse: mes one shots feront entre cinq cents et mille mots. C'est plus raisonnable. Surtout que j'arrive pas à faire mille mots pour mes one shots de Autour d'une table. Summimasen !_

* * *

Kuroko s'ennuyait. Il était à la bibliothèque avec Kise et Aomine. Les deux autres s'ennuyaient tout autant. Le premier regardait le plafond et l'autre somnolait. Aussi, il proposa quelque chose:

\- Ça vous dirait un jeu ?

\- Quel jeu ? demanda Ryôta curieux.

\- Je pensais au jeu de la bouteille mais à ma version de ce jeu. expliqua Tetsuya.

\- Comment ça à ta version ? demanda Daiki. Et puis, on a pas de bouteille.

\- On peut utiliser un stylo. Et pour ma version, je vais vous expliquer: on va faire tourner le stylo et quand il va désigner quelqu'un, cette personne devra exécuter une action. Alors, on va rester à la table pour ne pas attirer l'attention par contre.

\- Ça me va. dit le mannequin.

\- Pareil. répondit le métis.

Le bleuté sortit un stylo et le fit tourner. Le Bic pointa le bleu foncé.

\- Tu veux proposer quelque chose, Kise-kun ? demanda le cyan.

\- Oui. Alors, Aominecchi, miaule comme un chat.

Un ricanement échappa au basané.

\- C'est ridicule comme défi, Kise.

Sans rien ajouter, il émit un miaulement qui ressemblait un peu à un chat enroué mais plutôt bien réalisé.

\- C'était assez réaliste, Aomine-kun. fit Kuroko.

Le susnommé ne répondit pas et fit tourner le stylo qui pointa le bleu clair:

\- Alors... Ah je sais ! Vise Midorima avec le stylo !

Le bleu clair et visa le vert avant de lui lancer le stylo à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Il l'a touché ! s'exclama Kise.

Evidement, ça ne plu pas à Shintarô qui s'avança vers eux l'objet à la main.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me lancez un stylo à la figure.

\- C'est Aomine-kun qui me m'a dit de le faire. cafta Kuroko.

\- Hé, Tetsu ! s'exclama le métis.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des cas ! s'exclama le shooter en partant après avoir posé le stylo sur la table.

Aomine lui adressa un doigt d'honneur par-derrière.

\- C'était vraiment impoli et très mauvais genre, Aomine-kun. dit le cyan.

\- Oh la ferme ! fit le bleu marine.

\- Et en plus tu en deviens vulgaire, Aominecchi ! se lamenta le blond.

\- Oh tais-toi ! s'écria le basané.

\- Moins fort, Aomine-kun.

\- Mrph !

Aomine fit tourner à nouveau le stylo. Il pointa le blond ce coup-ci.

\- Tu veux lui donner une action, Aomine-kun ?

\- Non. Va y, Tetsu.

\- Kise-kun, embrasse Aomine-kun.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent les yeux ronds.

\- T'es sérieux, Tetsu ?! s'exclama le bleu marine.

\- Oui et ne crie pas, Aomine-kun.

\- Sur la joue hein, Kurokocchi. fit le copycat.

\- Sur la bouche, Kise-kun.

\- Hein ? Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! fit le mannequin. Enfin, je pourrai mais...

Il regarda son ami à la peau mate quelques secondes avant de rougir. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Mais il finit par dire:

\- Oh et puis merde ! Va y, Kise.

\- T-t-t'es sérieux ?! bégaya le décoloré.

\- Si je te le dis ! Mais dépêche avant que je ne change d'avis !

Ryôta regarda Daiki avant de rougir de plus belle et de dire:

\- F-ferme les yeux, alors ! Je ne peux pas avec ton regard qui me fixe.

\- T'es chiant, sérieux ! Une vraie fille !

Néanmoins, il ferma les yeux. Le blond le regarda encore une seconde avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du métis. Il se décolla quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Content, Tetsu ? fit Aomine en ouvrant les paupières.

\- Oui, Aomine-kun. Vous étiez trop mignons !

Ah le bleu ciel semblait aux anges. Le basané lui jeta un regard navré avant de se tourner vers le "copieur".

\- Oï, Kise, tu sais... bah, t'as quoi ?

Le susnommé était rouge comme une pivoine et semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Tu me fais flipper, mon pote, tu le sais ça ?

Il voulut prendre le visage du décoloré dans ses mains pour s'assurer que ça allait sauf que le concerné tomba de sa chaise.

\- Oh merde ! Il s'est évanoui, ce con ! s'écria Daiki.

\- Je pense que c'est le baiser qui l'a mît dans cet état, Aomine-kun. Tu es un vrai tombeur en fait.

\- Hein ? C'était quoi ce jeu de mot pourri ? Mais bref c'est pas le plus important: on a un autre problème ! Hé le blondinet, réveille-toi. Et toi, Tetsu plutôt que de rire viens me filer un coup de main ! Et me balance pas qu'il faudrait que je l'embrasse pour le réveiller !


	3. Muro-chin est à moi !

_Salut ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouvel one shot de Autour d'une table. Merci pour vos reviews. Oui une touche d'innocence pour un AoKise c'est très bien aussi. Et j'adore l'idée du Kuroko en mode fan de yaoi. Ça lui va bien je trouve._

 _Alors pour cet one shot, les personnages sont Murasakibara, Kagami et Himuro._

* * *

Murasakibara était assis à une table avec Kagami et Himuro. Les deux "frères" ne cessaient de parler entre eux et ça énervait le violet. Il voulait avoir le monopole Himuro Tatsuya pour lui et lui seul. Il n'aimait pas du tout Taiga. Il le trouvait trop gueulard, trop chiant et surtout trop excité à son goût. Et en parfait ours mal léché qu'il était, Atsushi ne pouvait supporter un tigre colérique comme cette espèce de grenouille bondissante qu'était Kagami. Aussi, il ravalait sa mauvaise humeur car son Muro-chin aimait bien cet emmerdeur. Au plus grand dam de son ami Kiseki qui aurait bien aimer chopper cette sale bête et l'enfermer dans un bocal géant.

\- Ça va, Atsushi ? demanda le brun soudainement. Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je vais bien, Muro-chin. répondit le mauve en piochant furieusement dans son paquet de Dragibus.

Même si sa tête disait l'exact contraire. Le gigantesque basketteur bouillait à l'intérieur. Le frère de cœur de Kagami haussa les épaules et se remit à parler avec le carmin.

\- Dis, ça te dirais qu'on aille au ciné un de ces quatre ? proposa le rouge.

\- Ça me branche bien. fit le "dragon".

\- Tu voudrais voir quoi ?

\- Le Fast and Furious qui vient de sortir ? fit Taiga.

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

\- Mais rien que nous deux.

\- D'accord.

Ce qui énerva le géant. Mais pour quoi et qui il se prenait ce crapaud ?! Il n'allait pas lui prendre SON Muro-chin ! Qu'il trouve un autre Muro-chin ! Puis Tatsuya sortit un paquet de pocky.

\- T'en veux ? proposa-t-il en n'en prenant un en bouche.

\- Je veux bien. accepta le rouquin.

Les deux frères de cœur se penchèrent un peu et Taiga attrapa l'autre partie du pocky. Murasakibara fronça les sourcils. En d'un geste de la main, coupa le pocky en deux. Les deux concernés se regardèrent quelques secondes surpris avant de tourner la tête vers le coupeur.

\- Hein ? Atsushi ? fit Himuro surpris.

\- Méchant Kagami ! fit le Kiseki.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama l'as de Seirin.

\- Muro-chin est à moi ! continua le mauve en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

\- Espèce d'ordure ! cria le rouge en attrapant l'un des bras du brun.

Ce dernier soupira en voyant Taiga et Atsushi tirer sur ses bras. Décidément, ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre !

\- Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. fit Tatsuya. Vous me faite mal.

Mais cela ne suffit pas à stopper les deux belligérants. Le "dragon" soupira à nouveau. Décidément, il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème pour le moins embêtant. Sinon, il allait finir écartelé un de ces jours ! Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui !


	4. C'était juste ça ?

_Salut ! Voici un nouvel one shot cette fois centré sur l'équipe de Kaijô ! Par contre, je ne vais plus pouvoir poster de façon journalière car demain je reprend les cours. Hé oui ! Les vacances de la zone B sont finies ! Retour aux devoirs et aux cours ! Triste vie. Snif snif !_

 _Bref, j'espère que cet os vous fera plaisir. Et que Kasamatsu n'est pas OOC. J'ai jamais réussi à respecter correctement son caractère à celui-là !_

* * *

Kasamatsu regardait tous les autres membres du cinq majeur de Kaijô. Ces derniers se trouvaient, tout comme Yukio, à une table au karaoké du coin. Kise les avaient tous invités pour leur faire part d'une nouvelle qui le mettait en joie depuis deux ou trois jours. Ses équipiers voulaient savoir ce que c'était mais le mannequin n'avait rien dit malgré les supplications d'Hayakawa, les menaces de Kasamatsu ou les chantages de Moriyama. Et pourtant, ils en avaient usé durant ces deux/trois derniers jours !

Donc ils étaient tous assis à la table et prenaient commande auprès du serveur. Une fois les commandes prises, le capitaine de l'équipe se tourna vers l'as de cette même équipe:

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette nouvelle qui te met tant en joie ?

\- Un peu de patience, sempai. lui dit le décoloré. Tu le sauras dans quelques minutes.

Son interlocuteur soupira et se résolu à attendre que monsieur je fais la starlette parce que je suis beau et populaire se décide, enfin, à parler. Il se retenu de soupirer une nouvelle fois d'ailleurs. Kise était une personne très gentille mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant parfois ! Et encore, parfois, c'était en-dessous de la réalité.

\- J'en ai marre ! s'exclama Yukio en tapant du poing sur la table. Ça fais trois jours que tu nous dis qu'il y a une nouvelle que tu veux nous annoncer et au final, tu nous demande d'attendre ! Alors maintenant, tu nous la dit ou je me casse !

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver, Kasamatsu. essaya de le calmer Moriyama.

\- Bon, d'accord. accepta Ryôta. Ce que je voulais vous dire c'est...

Il se tut deux secondes avant de s'écrier avant que son capitaine ne s'énerve une nouvelle fois:

\- JE VAIS ÊTRE ONCLE ! L'UNE DE MES SŒURS EST ENCEINTE !

\- Oh, mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Hayakawa.

\- Je suis content pour toi. dit Kobori.

\- Félicitations. fit Moriyama.

\- C'était juste ça ? s'étonna Kasamatsu. Toute cette effusion de joie et tout ce mystère juste parce que ta sœur est enceinte ?

\- Quoi juste "c'était juste ça ?" ?! s'écria le mannequin. C'est super génial comme nouvelle et toi tu me dis ça comme ça ?! Méchant !

\- Mais enfin, tu vas juste être oncle. Moi je pensais que tu nous annoncerais que tu allais partir loin d'ici ou que tu avais décidé d'enfin te tenir tranquille. fit le brun.

\- Hein ?! Méchant sempai ! Méchant ! chouina Kise.

\- Franchement Kasamatsu, t'as un peu abusé. fit Moriyama. C'est une excellente nouvelle pour lui et toi, tu le casse.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très gentil. renchérit Kobori.

\- Ouais ! approuva Hayakawa.

\- OH MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE VOUS AUSSI OU JE VOUS FRAPPE ! s'énerva Yukio. Non mais je te jure, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Pas un ! On peut même plus en placer une ou dire quelque chose avec vous ! Non mais sérieusement !


	5. Va y alors

_Salut ! On ne peut pas dire que la joie est présente pour moi en ce moment vu que j'ai un gros problème de famille: mon grand-père est à l'hôpital. Alors, evidement mon humeur n'arrange pas du tout mon thème d'écriture. Donc voilà un OS fait avec ma tristesse._

* * *

Alexandra soupira devant son café en attendant Kagami et Himuro. La jeune femme blonde adorait le Japon et notamment faire les boutiques et visiter le pays. Cependant, ce n'étais pas au goût de son turbulent élève aux cheveux rouges qui lui criait sans cesse après. Mais là, la jeune femme devait leur faire part d'une nouvelle importante qui l'attristait au plus haut point. Même si elle s'était promit de ne pas perdre la face devant les deux adolescents...

Tatsuya et Taiga arrivèrent rapidement.

\- Ça va, Alex ? demanda le plus âgé des deux en voyant l'état de la sulfureuse blonde.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. dit la jeune femme en se levant.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda le brun visiblement inquiet.

\- Comment dire ? fit la femme. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire mais...

Elle se tut un instant avant de dire:

\- Mon père a un cancer de l'estomac. Il faut l'opérer pour lui enlever la tumeur. Je dois rentrer à New York pour signer les papiers.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Taiga. Mais, c'est grave ?

\- La tumeur est encore petite. le rassura son entraîneuse. Mais, on ne sait jamais avec un cancer.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un peu choqués. Puis Himuro finit par dire:

\- Va y, Alex ! Je suis certain que tout ira bien pour ton père.

\- Merci les garçons. fit Alexandra en se levant. Je vais aller préparer mon sac.

\- Envoie-nous un message quand tu seras à New York. dit Kagami en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Ça, comptez sur moi pour vous harcelez ! cria la jeune femme blonde.


End file.
